Medieval Story Love
by MyPalletshippingLove
Summary: (Palletshipping One Shot) Ash and Gary are ready to celebrate their first anniversary. Gary's gift symbolizes something really special both of them made months ago.


It's a special occasion. Ash and Gary are celebrating their first anniversary. Gary got out early from his work at his lab and Ash just challenged two Pokémon trainers in his Pokémon Master job. Pallet Town is cloud and windy but that won't affect Gary and Ash's plans for the night.

Ash closed his gym at 4 o' clock as usual and he decided to visit his mother for her to take care of Pikachu for the night.

—Hey mom! —the boy exclaimed with energy to hug the woman he loved most.

—Hi, sweetie! —the lady gave the boy a warm hug and invited him and his Pikachu to pass to their old house, because nowadays Ash and Gary lived together, with Umbreon and Pikachu too.

—Mmm, it smells so good! What are you making? —the boy asked curious.

—Hot chocolate, Mr. Mime and I felt a little cold while we were doing laundry outside.

—Pika pi!

—Of course Pikachu, you can have a cup, do you want a cup too, Ash? —Delia asked walking to the kitchen.

—I was going to ask for it, thank you mom—Ash said smiling.

—Today is your anniversary with Gary, right? —Delia asked with curiosity from the kitchen.

—How do you remember? —Ash asked with lots of surprise.

—Oh honey, I'll never forget the day Gary came to ask you for your first date, you two looked so happy and nervous—Delia said with the cups of hot chocolate in her hands, giving one to Pikachu and another one to Ash.

—You're right. I was so nervous wondering if Gary would ask me that day to be his boyfriend—he said drinking some chocolate.

—I'll tell you, I've never seen you happier than that night when you came after your date—Delia said smiling, drinking some chocolate too.

—Pikachu! —Pikachu exclaimed enjoying his chocolate.

—Yeah—Ash said happily petting Pikachu a little.

—So, do you have special plans for tonight?

—Of course! He's going to take me to one of those fancy restaurants he likes.

—I hope you have a good time.

—Thank you, that's why I came to visit, I don't like to leave Pikachu alone in the house and Umbreon is kind of busy with my Espeon, you know—Ash said implying Umbreon and Espeon were trying to have little Eevees.

—That's ok. Pikachu can stay, right Mr. Mime?

—Mime mime!

—Thank you, I think I should be going; I'll come tomorrow to pick up Pikachu before I go to the gym.

—Sure.

—I love you mom—Ash said hugging his mother.

—I love you too—Delia said hugging his son back.

Ash got home at 5 o'clock and decided to take a shower. Then he got dressed and waited for Gary to arrive. Gary arrived home at 6 o'clock.

—Hi darling—Ash said kissing Gary.

—Hey—Gary said hugging Ash and kissing him tenderly.

—Happy anniversary! —Ash exclaimed excited, he didn't see Gary that morning because he went to the lab earlier.

—Happy anniversary! I'll be ready in five minutes! —Gary exclaimed running to the bathroom.

—Don't worry; I'll be here watching the TV.

Ash watched the TV for several minutes, there was nothing interesting. Gary came all dressed in about 15 minutes.

—Look how cute we're together—Gary said smiling. Both of them were wearing suits and ties; Gary's was blue and Ash's was red.

—Let's go! I'm hungry—Ash took Gary's hand and ran to the door.

—Ok! Good luck tonight, buddies! —Gary exclaimed to her Umbreon and to Ash's Espeon.

Gary and Ash decided to walk to the restaurant instead of using Gary's car. The wind was blowing tenderly on their faces and the sky was full of gray clouds.

—I think it's going to rain, we should've brought and umbrella—Ash said worried.

—Who cares if it rains? I love the rainy nights! And more if they're with you! —Gary exclaimed kissing and hugging Ash.

—Gary! Everyone's watching—Ash said blushed.

—So? Everyone! Today's my anniversary with this handsome man! —Gary exclaimed excited. A few people seemed disgusted for the news, some others just ignored them but many people looked happy for them.

—See? They're happy for us—Gary said smiling and kissing Ash again. He loved to show his love in public.

—I love you Gary—Ash said blushing.

—I love you Ashy—Gary said smiling.

—I'm so happy that we're now living together.

—Me too. I can't tell you how wonderful it's been this first year, and they're going to be more of course!

—Yes, of course! —Ash said joyed.

They arrived to the restaurant and they were given a table in the second floor with a good view to the town's hills. Ash ordered lasagna and Gary ordered the lobster. To drink, Ash ordered some lemonade while Gary asked for a Piña Colada. They ate their food and they shared some with each other. The dinner was full of happy conversations, mostly about their love memories.

—I have a present for you—Gary said taking something out of his pocket.

—Oh my God! I left my present at home—Ash said crestfallen.

—Don't worry; you can give it to me later when we arrive home. I hope you like it, it took me like three months to find it—Gary said giving Ash a little blue box.

—Oh my God! Oh my God! —Ash exclaimed almost crying, the gift was two necklaces, one with a little Gardevoir pendant and one with a little Gallade pendant.

—One is mine, of course, you're my loved Gardevoir and I'm your loved Gallade, you remember? —Gary asked smiling taking the Gardevoir necklace and putting it to Ash.

* * *

_Some months ago…_

—Hey Gary! Can we take this test together? —Ash asked curiously. He was checking his e-mail when he saw that test.

—Which Pokémon couple are you? —Gary read the test title.

—I'm curious—Ash said excited.

—Sounds interesting, let's do it!

They took the test and after half hour of multiple choice questions they got their result.

—You are Gardevoir and Gallade. Your love is mythical and divine. Once you find each other you'll never be lonely again. Your love can heal, your love is magical. You share all emotions with each other what makes your love pure; rumor has it that you two were already together in a past life, you two have a medieval story together, like a knight and a princess in danger; you're willing to give your life for each other—Gary read the result.

—Oh God! —Ash exclaimed crying of joy.

—A past life? —Gary questioned surprised.

—I don't doubt it, I feel like I've known you from always.

—I love you, my Gardevoir—Gary said kissing Ash's hair.

—I love you, my Gallade—Ash said hugging Gary really strong.

* * *

_Back to the restaurant…_

—This is the best gift ever! —Ash exclaimed taking the Gallade necklace and putting it to Gary.

—I'm glad you liked it.

—I loved it! —Ash exclaimed hugging Gary and kissing him.

They finished their dinner happier than they were at the beginning. Ash couldn't stop smiling because Gary had remembered the test they had taken and he had bought such beautiful necklaces for both. They asked for dessert, Gary ordered a chocolate cake and Ash a strawberry one; however they shared their dessert with each other as they shared their lives and happiness. Finally, Gary paid the bill and they left the restaurant. It was raining outside.

—It's raining! —Gary exclaimed with happy laughs, running in the middle of the street.

—Hey! You're going to get sick! —Ash exclaimed running behind of Gary.

—Who cares? Our love can heal each other, remember? —Gary asked smiling.

—Yes! —Ash exclaimed remembering the test result.

—C'mon, don't make me look ridiculous alone.

—Let's be ridiculous together! —Ash exclaimed running to Gary and taking his hand. After that they ran and ran under the cold rain, it was truly one of the most vivid moments of their lives.


End file.
